Windy Beginnings
by accio.awesomeness
Summary: Fred and Hermione on New Years' Eve. Written for the Twin Exchange's January 2012 challenge!


**Ficlet written for the Twin Exchange's January challenge, so once it's up at the Twin Exchange forum, I'd love if you voted for this fic!**

**Prompt: Wind**

**Pairing: Hermione/Fred**

**Quotes: "Do I have to answer that?"**

**Theme: New Year's**

* * *

><p><strong>Windy Beginnings<strong>

**by**

**accio. awesomeness**

"Hermione," Fred said pleasantly, "what exactly are you doing sprawled in the mud down there?"

She growled at him nastily from her place in the mud. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Well, no," Fred replied cheerily. "But I'd still like to know."

Clenching her teeth as if biting back an angry retort, she looked up at the sky. "The wind, Fred. Noticed it? It tipped me off balance and into this… this pit of mud."

"It's not a _pit_, per se," said Fred, examining the area around Hermione. "More of a puddle."

"Are you going to help me up or make snide comments? Because if it's the latter, then feel free to leave."

"It's a free country, Granger!" Fred exclaimed, sounding wounded. "Freedom of speech! Freedom of…direction! Freedom of…"

"Running away before I castrate you with a hairpin?" Hermione suggested nastily. "And it's Weasley to you."

"Eh?"

"Weasley. Hermione Weasley. Not Granger. As you should know very well." She glowered at him, and to his credit, he didn't back away.

"So where are you off to this fine evening, Mrs Weasley?" he asked her, finally holding out a helping hand. She glared at him some more but accepted it, allowing him to pull her to her high-heeled feet. With her four-inch pumps on, the duo were almost of the same height. The wind gave a sudden, vengeful gust, almost making Hermione lose her balance again.

"There's a puddle of water over there, if you'd like a quick bath," Fred suggested, mirth dancing in his eyes as Hermione stumbled in the gale.

"I'm fine, thank you, although I'd have no trouble shoving _you_ in," was her quick retort.

"You have mud all over your bum," he told her.

"I'm aware of that. I'm going to clean up at Harry's," she replied primly. "And I'll thank you to not stare at my bum, whether mud-encrusted or not."

Man and woman looked up at the clock in the square, noting with some alarm that it was five to twelve. "Better get going, then," Fred commented. Turning to her, he made a sweeping motion with his arm. "Ladies first."

She shot him another glare before spinning on the spot, Apparating neatly to 12 Grimmauld Place. It was Harry's house, but he chose not to live there – not with memories of Sirius lurking in every corner. It was, however, suitable for parties, and with this in mind, Harry had arranged a Hogwarts Alumni New Year's Party.

Fred appeared next to her, looking, as she was, up to the top of the house where multicoloured lights and loud music were clearly emanating from. "He doesn't do things halfway, does he," Fred said admiringly.

"Ginny's doing," Hermione replied dismissively, recognising her friend's over-the-top, Muggle-influenced decorations.

Hanging their coats up by the door, Hermione cast a quick cleaning charm at her back and ascended the stairs swiftly. Fred was right behind her as they climbed the well-worn stone steps, neatly avoiding the trick stairs with a dexterity born of many weeks living in the house.

As they reached the top, the music abruptly ground to a halt. Pushing the door open, Hermione encountered face after familiar face, although all of them were presently turned to the DJ booth (where Lee Jordan could be seen having the time of his life). Lee held up his hands and started counting down. The crowd echoed him with a roar.

"Ten – nine – eight – seven – six – five – four – three - "

Hermione turned to Fred drawing him close by the collar of his shirt.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" As the people around them rejoiced, he pulled her flush with his body and kissed her soundly.

"Happy new year, wife," Fred grinned.

"Happy new year, husband," Hermione replied with an equally large grin. They turned around, arms still wrapped around each other, just in time to catch the first fireworks shoot up into the velvety sky.


End file.
